


Tag, You're It

by twinkleinjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Butt Plugs, Consensual Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Stalking, side renhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkleinjun/pseuds/twinkleinjun
Summary: “i-i want to see hyuckie”jeno has an evil glint in his eyes“oh baby. he’s long gone”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Tag, You're It

**Author's Note:**

> this is cross-posted on twitter!! this was my noren day fic but i forgot to post it here as well haha

no one would expect the sweet, adorable, eye smile basketball player jeno to be a stalker.

lee jeno is fucked in the head- as renjun likes to call it.

jeno has been stalking renjun for _ages_

He has pictures of him sleeping, eating, showering and when he’s most vulnerable.

_he’s hiding in the bush outside of his loves window, watching lee donghyuck ravish_ **_his_ ** _pretty darling_

_renjuns legs are hooked over the rat- donghyuck’s shoulder as he bites marks into his perfect skin_

_that should be_ **_him_ ** _. him being the cause of Renjuns delicious high pitch moans, of his flushed cheeks and the marks on his precious skin, of his pathetic cocklet dripping._

_not donghyuck. donghyuck needs to go._

So here jeno is following donghyuck a few days after witnessing that disgusting act the two lovers did.

He watches him carefully. watches him kiss his mother goodbye for the final time (not that he knows)

watching him walk _in the dark_ to the forest? idiot. He just made this easier for jeno.

his only chance to get rid of the man that stole his renjun.

the moon making his brand new hammer glisten.

His steps are quick and as silent as a mouse. making sure no ones around to see he clenches the hammer before raising it into the air and hitting the back of his head.

donghyuck falls to the ground with a thud and a loud groan.

Before he can regain his focus, jeno turns him over, wanting to see his face and slams the hammer down again and again. 

deep crimson staining the forest floor. 

“what a mess”

jeno sighs. He has blood all over him. disgusting.

he drops the bloodied hammer to the ground and gazes at his masterpiece. 

donghyuck isn’t recognisable. his face is all bloodied and dented in.

For the first time in his life, jeno finds donghyuck to be breathtaking.

he gets to work. digging a massive hole then dumping the body and hammer in it. he then fills up the hole but not before dumping a dead rabbit on top, to throw people off.

jeno smiles to himself devilishly. now it's time to get his _reward_.

♡

It's a miracle that renjun escaped from jenos clutches.

sadly enough not all miracles last long. renjun gets caught. _again_

jeno pins renjun to the ground and smashes their lips together.

“you really thought you could escape me? what were you going to to huh? run back to that bitchdonghyuck? he will never love you how i do- understand?”

he smirks, knowing that renjun will never find him.

“j-jeno i-“

“ **i said understand** ”

“i understand!” renjun sobs when jeno grips his chin and forces eye contact.

“i’m never gonna let you go baby, _never_ ” 

Renjuns body stills when jeno attaches his mouth onto his smooth neck and bites down.

Renjun hates how his hole twitches with interest and how he has to bite down on his bottom lip to conceal a whine.

“Come on baby, I wanna hear you” Jeno trails a hand down the length of Renjuns throat to his chest. renjun cries out when jeno starts pinching at his sensitive nipples.

“there we are, so pretty baby”

“j-jeno! someone will catch u-us!”

When Renjun looks up with teary eyes he catches a glimpse of mischief in his eyes.

“poor renjun, you don’t want your boyfriends stupid little friends see you being a slut for me? oh baby~ they’re over there”

jeno harshly pinched his sensitive buds once more eliciting a sinful high pitch moan from renjun.

“no! jeno please! don’t let them catch me- us. i’ll do anything-“

“anything?” jeno purrs, sliding a thigh in between renjuns legs.

“yes, a-anything”

Renjuns a sobbing mess. He can’t help but to grind down against jenos thigh. it’s just feels so good!. there’s honestly nothing to lose at this point. _only donghyuck_

ever since jeno _took_ renjun all he thought about was donghyuck. but recently he thinks less and less of him and more of jeno.

said male haul’s renjun off the ground. He has an extremely tight grip on him, he doesn’t mean to hurt him he just doesn’t want renjun to try and escape again.

♡

they get to jenos hideout in a hurry.

jeno roughly pushes renjun down onto the mattress and climbs over him. His bigger figure easily engulfing renjuns tiny one.

he smashes their lips together. nipping and biting at the plump red lips, eliciting sweet, sweet moans from renjun.

“donghyuck could never make you feel like this. could he? you will always be my desperate little slut”

renjun meals at the degradation.

“y-yes! your slut, only yours!”

jeno once again pinches renjun’s sensitive nipples. He angles his face down and sucks on the covered buds. He soaks Renjun's shirt with his saliva and pulls off.

renjun whines when jeno swipes his thumbs against his buds. the friction of the rough fabric of his shirt makes him shake and moan.

he feels oh so guilty. He's cheating on his Hyuckie, his boyfriend who is probably asleep not knowing what Renjun is doing.

so he cries. cries because he doesn’t want it to stop. 

“baby? are you okay? want me to stop?” Jeno looks alarmed by Renjuns cries.

“n-no! please don’t stop. i-i want you jeno” renjun flushes bright red.

jeno smirks up at him and removes both of their shirts and overs down to renjuns pants. He groans at the sight of the slightly wet panties that Renjuns is wearing.

Renjun gets embarrassed and tries to cover himself up.

“uh uh baby, i want to see all of you”

Renjun wants to be good for jeno so he obediently lays his arms to the side of his body, revealing his flushed body.

“so beautiful” jeno whispers as he moves towards Renjuns neck, nibbling and sucking harshly at the skin. 

_finally_ he thinks. Renjun is all his. He's the reason for renunciation, sinful moans and bruised skin. He's the reason Renjun is aroused.

Jeno slides Renjuns panties down his legs, his little cock slapping against his thigh and messing it up with pre cum.

“jeno~ please”

having a bit of mercy on him, he gets the lube out.

jeno preps renjun, not as rough as he always imagined. taking care of him like it’s the last time.

he adds one lubed finger, that turns into two, then three, and four since renjun _begged_ for more.

renjuns twitching and moaning beneath him. He feels so loose it’s just not enough anymore. He needs more.

“je-no! please more-“

“more what? fingers?” jeno knows exactly what he wants, but teasing him is so much better. being the cause of his flushed body and smaller dripping cock.

“no! i-i want your cock! please need it so bad”

He doesn't even care that he’s practically crying for his cock. he feels so needy and wants to be filled so badly. _it’s nothing like he experienced with donghyuck._

jeno eyes darken before he slips his fingers out causing renjun to cry out at the emptiness.

he feels his mouth water at the sight of jenos cock. nice and think and _long_ . _bigger than hyuck's_

jeno slaps his cock against Renjuns rim, teasing him once again. He slips the head in then slips back in and repeats the process over and over again. not only making himself frustrated but also renjun.

“hurry up!” Renjun wraps his legs around jenos waist and tries to push him in. 

jeno easily catches his legs and holds them in a tight grip. “Be patient princess” he practically growls out.

Even though Jeno told Renjun to be patient, he still slides in. slowly since it’s obvious renjun isn’t used to the size.

their skin makes a slapping sound when jeno finally stops.

“mmph- so big, so deep!”

As much as Renjun wiggles and tries to get Jeno to move he still doesn’t, knowing that it’ll hurt. He doesn’t want to hurt his baby.

“i’m going to move now, okay?”

renjun nods eagerly.

jeno begins to thrust out till only the tip is remaining and he slams in immediately.

renjuns moaning and jenos groaning fills up the small room with the occasional bed creaks and skin slapping.

“jen-o harder, please?”

with the permission jeno begins to really slam in and out of renjun. the power of his thrusts causes the bed to creak even more and their skin slapping louder.

Renjun screams when Renjuns cock stabs into his prostate repeatedly.

jeno brings himself down and smashed their lips together in a sloppy kiss.

the kind of kiss where their tongues are lazily moving and spit is smearing down their faces. They love it though.

with jeno slamming into renjuns prostate and renjun squeezing down on jenos cock, it brings them to their ogasims sooner then jeno wanted.

“please jeno, let me cum. i wanna cum”

With a grunt of approval and a few more harsh thrusts, Renjun squeals while a roped of cum falls on his stomach.

Yet Jeno continues to thrust into him and Renjun feels so overstimulated.

jeno tips over the edge when renjun clenches down one him almost painfully.

groaning in renjun ear, jeno finally stills deep inside him and spills his load in him.

Renjuns cock twitches slightly with interest at the feeling of being filled up with jenos delicious thick cum.

“ _fuck_ are you okay renjun?”

renjun giggles sleepily “m’ better than okay”

jeno pulls out slowly and plugs renjun.

He wipes them both down and dresses Renjun in his shirt.

Renjun is in a daze, but a thought strucks him when jeno leans back down and pulls renjun to his chest.

“i-i want to see hyuckie”

jeno has an evil glint in his eyes 

“ _oh baby. he’s long gone”_

_Running through the parking lot_

_He chased me and he wouldn't stop_

_Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it_

_Grabbed my hand, pushed me down_

_Took the words right out my mouth_

_Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it_

_Can anybody hear me I'm hidden underground_

_Can anybody hear me am I talking to myself_

_Saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it"_

_He's saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it"_

**melanie martinez tag, you’re it**

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
